1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to touch screen panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch screen panels are widely being used for various display devices instead of input devices such as a remote control, a keyboard, a mouse, etc. The touch screen panel may be operated by touching information or icons thereon with a user's finger or a stylus pen. The touch screen panel may usually include a touching member for converting the position or the information selected by the user into an electrical signal, and then the touch screen panel may operate by the electrical signal.
The touch screen panels may be categorized as a capacitive type touch screen panel, a resistive type touch screen panel and an electromagnetic type touch screen panel in accordance with the sensing types of the touch screen panels.
The capacitive type touch screen panel may detect a touched position by sensing variation of electrostatic capacity generated in conductive sensing cells when the touch screen panel is touched by a user. The capacitive touch screen panel generally has a configuration in which the sensing cells cross each other to accurately detect the touched position. For example, the capacitive type touch screen panel includes first sensing lines and second sensing lines. The first sensing lines include a plurality of first sensing cells and first connection patterns for connecting the first sensing cells. The second sensing lines include a plurality of second sensing cells crossing the first sensing cells, and second connection patterns for connecting the second sensing cells. The first and the second sensing cells extend in directions that are perpendicular to each other. Here, the first and the second connection patterns have widths smaller than those of the first and the second sensing cells, respectively. Thus, each of the first and the second connection patterns has a relatively large resistance, and an insulation layer located between adjacent connection patterns has a relatively small thickness because of limitation of deposition process and dimensions of the touch screen panel.
In a conventional touch screen panel having the above-described configuration, external static electricity may flow into the touch screen panel through the first and the second sensing lines such that the static electricity may cause serious damages to the first and the second connection patterns of the first and the second sensing lines. If damages to the first and the second connection patterns are generated, the touch screen panel may not exactly detect and sense the touched position by the user. Thus, the failure of operation may occur in the touch screen panel because of the damages to the first and the second sensing lines.